once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Out of Bounds/@comment-24950802-20150414203845
Would the prospect of dominating THIS world as opposed to the one she was in be as alluring to Joanna? And also, if the Internet is treated as some sort of otherworldly dimension (or is the world they come from simply inside the Internet, but not the Internet itself?), if Joanna were to be the ruler of the Internet, wouldn't she also by default sort of rule this world too? We are all (almost all, anyway) connected by the Internet, it kinda rules the world itself. Know what I mean? Are these questions I'm posing even necessary? Shut up and look pretty Rena. Ur good at that.. "It's my time to shine" is kind of a lame thing to say for a supervillain tbh. It's cute that Dlr just went away, odd that Prima just let her. I'd forgotten Prima was still a part of this cast. :P Bodies were carried over? Okay then. I'm sure the inspiration for that was the possibility that Regina's father was brought over. And, of course, your desire to replicate the zombie army from 2.08 that you found so entertaining fsr. Or is it Jafar's army? Yeah this probably mirrors Jafar a lot more, nvm. I never pictured Josh as middle-aged, though of course he is... Lol I just kinda picture him to be around the same age as Rena and Lady which makes no sense at all. Wait why the fuck aren't the actual deceased CHARACTERS zombies? Curious... Tbh you could've not mentioned them at all and I wouldn't have remembered them lol. Sure didn't when you made mention of the fact that not many people died when the town was frozen in time. Has Rena's friend risen? Why is this a zombie show now? Yep I see Tiago in the guest cast. K Joe's parents. What now? Please don't tell me Jo is just gonna randomly kill them now cos wtf even. President's live address? Come again? As in, Barack Obama making a statement on TV, that it? Sigh... You did it, you killed them. I don't like this one bit. I predicted that this, precisely this, would happen as soon as the paragraph started because clearly I know you very well. K... Dlr made it so that those three in particular wouldn't rise? Just cos? Lol you don't give a fuck do you? :P I get it, it's supposed to be a sort of self-parody. Odd that Joe would refer to Lady as "mom", especially in a moment when he clearly wouldn't be giving that much thought, surely the instinct would be to say "Justine", no? I hope this zombie apocalypse thing doesn't last for long, I'm really not a big fan of this turn of events. :/ Lol so you did give David a real world name. Cool. Prima knows "Girls Just Want to Have Fun"? Is it cos Internet? This episode seems rather big. "Long story short zombies" hehe cute. Right Tiago is Rena's father, Ricardo would be the one who died. Right but Josh just poofed him off or something like that, right? Moo nvm. Totally thought Tiago would die in this scene btw. Lol the live address keeps being mentioned. I like everyone separating to cover all the territory, even though it feels like a rehash of season 2, people being separated again, with each episode probably focusing more on some particular environment, right? That's okay though. Okay, finished. Again, I'm apprehensive about a lot that's going on. That being said, Joanna is still pretty cool and I'm curious at least to see where HER story is going.